empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Severan Technate
''THE SEVERAN TECHNATE, AND ITALY TOO ORIGINS Where to start? The Severan Technate emerged in Sicily with the clearly stated goal of defeating Belka because Belka was really really annoying. THE GREAT NORTHERN WAR AGAINST THE BELKAN SCUM The Great Northern War Against the Belkan Scum began when Belka decided to invade the free land of Denmark, but the general incompetance of the Belkan military resulted in the people killing them all. Belka was not amused, and began a new campaign against the proud Danish people. Now, the Swedes and Vikings, as cousins to the Danes, took understandable offence to this campaign of subjugation, as well as the eventual presence of Belka on their borders. Mwu, who was a self-proclaimed mercenary at the time, moved to support the Belkans with their already growing navies. Severan, being Belka's eternal rival/enemy more or less, just had to jump on this while things were looking good. Of course, the war came swiftly to an end as the Belkans raised a huge army and simply overran the Danes, and despite racing northwards to help their allies the Severan fleet was too late to prevent a rout of the Viking and Swedish navies by the Mwu fleet, though Mwu would get his later on. The Skagerrack, now clear of the Scandinavian naval blockade, was quickly crossed by Belkans hungry for rape and murder and other things in Mwu ships. Severan was not particularly harmed by this war, but the consequences of the war were Severan's expansion being put off for the sake of building a massive army, which would later result in the destabilization of the country and the collapse of the first Technate. THE GREAT CONTINUATION WAR, OR THE MEDITERRANEAN WAR While Belka was too far to really accomplish any kind of retaliation against the Severan Technate, Mwu took the war very personally, despite claims of mercenary hood and decided to assault the Severan Fleet. The Nile, run by a megalomaniacal dictator, decided to get in on that by invading the shores of Severan, though as it turns out eight armies are better than four and Nile's army was entirely wiped out as a result. He was proud of himself for getting involved though. The Severan fleet was ultimately no match for the Mwu flagship- a massive gunboat twice as large as any other ship, and the Severan fleet inflicted minimal damage to the Mwu fleet in the Battle of Palermo before the arrival of the Mwu flagship sank the entire Severan fleet to the bottom of the warm seas. Making a logical decision, Severan gave up the right to the now destroyed fleet and renounced naval warfare until an unspecified time (really, the Technate had intended to expand all the way around the coast until Mwu was sharing a land border with the Technate, but civil collapse resulted in smaller borders than the Technate would have liked) The Nile refused to make peace, for whatever reason, though he didn't have the means to attack back. THE GREAT CONQUEST OF ITALY AND THE COLLAPSE OF THE TECHNOCRACY The Technate realized that it's huge army was more or less starving the rest of the country. Not that the Technate cared for the plebians, but if they all starve to death then there will be no one to work the fields and then everyone of actual value to society would starve to death, including the Technate. Anyway, during this time technology took on an almost religious use in the Technate, which promptly became the Technocracy and rapidly conquered Italy all the way up to the Po River, giving Severan a border with Belka at last. However the ultra-rapid expansion de-stabilized the country, and the government refused to properly respond to the people's demands which resulted in a mass revolt. The leader of the Technocracy, who is always given the name Severan on their accession, was killed and strung up by the peasants who proclaimed an Italian republic that would more or less collapse horribly as well. THE HISTORY OF THE ITALIAN REPUBLIC AND AFTER The Italian Republic was rather short lived, and unrelated to the Technocrats, who continued to wage a guerilla war against the new government to re-establish the Technocracy in Italy, while others fled elsewhere. Italy seemed fine at first, even a good ally for countries like the Papacy and Mwu who had abhorred the Technocracy's anti-theistic stance. However rather quickly religion and politics became an excuse to establish a republican dictatorship run by a political party referred to as ''The Ducal Families. The people revolted against this new tyranny. In response to protect their power, Party plunged the country into a civil war and, supported by a massive army proceeded to plunder the country for a year or more. The result of this ended in the Party's armies mostly deserting them to aid the revolutionaries, while the mercenaries who continued on the Party's payroll were wiped out by a coalition of revolutionaries and foreign interventionists- Mwu, Belka, Sparta, Iceland, Austria-Hungary and the Papacy. The people rejected a new republic under either the nobility or the merchant class, and instead opted to be ruled by the Pope, though Belka refused to cede the northern lands to Papal control resulting in unrest in Italy that would culminate in a third Italian state coming into existence right before the whole world was eaten by demons, again. ''THE ZERO ROBOTS OF THE SAHARAN WASTES AND THE SHADE OF SEVERAN'' In the years after the fall of the Technocracy, it's name became associated with evil rulers and police states, but there were a few states that emerged that may or may not have come into existence as a result of angry Severan technocrats perfecting the art of the automaton. Zero One and the less known Zero Four were hordes of machine men who came out of the deep desert of the Sahara to eventually conquer most of North Africa. The aftermath of the world's destruction revealed that Belka had probably conspired with Severan technocrats to create a machine army to attack Belka's "ally" at the time Mwu. How Belkan of Belka. The Shade of Severan was a phenomenon which afflicted the monarch of the MEF- Pasha, the Belkan ruler, Pegasus of the Nile and the Caliphs of Mwu for years and years until the end of the game. All of them hallucinated that the one called Severan continued to speak to them, in their waking hours and their dreams. Of course, by this point in the great game of politics it was clear that at least half the leaders of the world's nations were clinically insane- probably all of them schizophrenic. Mwu in particular believed in demons who would save his doomed state after he declared war on the better part of the world. The world rulers were known to be occupied for hours speaking to the taunting specter of Severan, who like the Shades of Greek mythology was only a mournful shadow of it's former self. It constantly referenced Hades, the realm of the dead, and expressed it's desire to have company. It seems likely that both Mwu and Belka believed strongly in the existence of this specter, and were it not for their brilliant political skills both leaders would probably have either been killed or exiled ages ago for their insanity. Category:Ye Olde Empire Builder Category:Nation